battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaos
is the son of Desty Nova and a former late night DJ widely known as a radio star for his broadcasts via the station Radio K.A.O.S. He possesses psychometry, a paranormal ability that enables him to "read" an object or person by touch and respectively acquire the abilities of the person who created it, or discover their memories. Appearance Kaos is a tall, slim man with fair skin and shoulder length fair hair. His eyes have pale s and , but when possessed by his uncontrollable rage or Den his pupils became white and his irises became dark.Battle 41Battle 50 Physically Kaos is very skinny, as his ribs are visible. He has an EPR transmitter that was installed into his heart and nervous system by Nova to remotely control Den's slave body. He typically wears a light coloured long-sleeved shirt and matching pants and shoes, over which he usually has a robe wrapped around his upper body. Kaos also favours a light coloured and although he can see without them, usually wears sunglasses. He first wore a black pair, which was later replaced by a lighter coloured pair that featured solid metal lenses which had multiple glass miniature lenses implanted. His latest pair is black and similar to his first pair. Although he can walk unassisted, Kaos usually relies on a for support, as he is physically frail. Depending on the circumstances, he also carries a katana previously owned by Ryukisai Tachibana that he can skillfully wield due to his psychometry. For a year he was forced to wear a pillory that connected his left arm to his neck by Vector, but it was removed after he proved himself to the latter. When he jacked into the Ouroboros Program Kaos' avatar was a nude version of himself composed of light energy. He also appeared in this form to Den when the latter charged into the Scrapyard. As a child and before leaving the Scrapyard Kaos' hair was also shoulder-length and he wore similar clothing consisting of a light couloured long-sleeved shirt, pants, and shoes.Battle 42 In Gunnm: Martian Memory Kaos has white hair, wears black sunglasses, and a light blue robe and pants with dark blue shoes. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts him as having white hair and wearing a light khaki turban."Calendar of GLO" Gallery BAA07 215 Kaos & Den.jpg|Den takes control of Kaos via the EPR transmitter and reveals their shared connection in Battle 41. BAA08 30 Kaos.jpg|Kaos in typical attire with his second pair of sunglasses in Battle 43. BAA08 18 Kaos.jpg|Kaos as a young boy in Battle 42. BAA09 114 Kaos.jpg|Kaos' avatar in Battle 50. Personality Relationships Nova: The father of Kaos, Nova subjected Kaos to cruel lessons of life, as well as also providing him with an EPR transmitter and a slave body to keep his Den persona in a separate body. Nova would go on to cruelly antagonize his son's opposition to him on numerous occasions, including subjecting his son to a deadly game of checkers with him where his friends were pieces on the board, forced to fight to the death with one another. Jasmine: A young dark-skinned woman who was a few years older than Kaos, but cared for him as part of his father, Nova's, household. Jasmine was among the few able to communicate with Kaos via her own radio transmitter/reciever, as Nova only "spoke" as radio transmissions for much of his life, which we heard by a radio device as speech. Jasmine worked as a partner and assistant to Kaos in his pirate radio station, as well as demonstrated an additional talent in accurate fortune telling. Jasmine secretly harbored romantic feelings for Kaos, although he largely didn't appear to reciprocate them. She felt jealous at first for Alita given Kaos was shown to be infatuated with her, although her final act before death was to honor the request of Kaos to return to the warzone and provide assistance to Alita as payback for her protective actions toward himself in a skirmish with Den and Barjack forces. Jasmine was killed when one of Nova's cyborg assassins strangled her to death with a garote, Kaos mourned her death as one of his few lifelong friends and apparently acknowledged what she had felt for him, as she was dressed in the wedding dress originally worn by Alita for her burial. Koyomi: The young teenage girl adopted by Walsh, the owner of Bar Kansas, a fan of radio Kaos and accompanied him on a number of his exploits, as well as saved him in Last Order from dying from the on the streets of Iron City from starvation by letting him live in her Antique Shop. Alita: Kaos first encountered Alita in person as she lay dying from drowning in a river, having expended her lungs providing air to Koyomi . Initially, during his surgery performed on Alita, Kaos developed an intense infatuation with Alita, due to the emotions and sensations which he registered from Alita via his psychometric touch during the surgery. Those feelings of romantic attraction from Kaos were unrequited, and after some time and adventures together, they ultimately decided to part ways and just be friends. Kaos provided assistance to Alita a number of later occasions using his technological skills, including researching the location and status of Ido and hacking the Ourobouros Program to save Alita's life, as well as serving as a courier for Alita to while she was in Tiphares. Lou Collins: The other love interest of Kaos in the original Battle Angel Alita series. Initially, she was a Tuned Operator supervising Alita, but later on, she and Kaos met, and she found him quite attractive. In the original Battle Angel Alita series, they married in the epilogue. In GUNNM: Martian Memory, Lou and Kaos greet and welcome Alita back to Earth, and reveal that they married in her absence. In the ending of Last Order, Kaos wasn't shown reuniting with Lou, but Alita had sent him a message regarding Lou's fate from Tiphares, which he read to feel reinvigorated with hope. Abilities Psychometry: Kaos can instantly learn and channel the memories and abilities of any object's previous owner as well as learn their entire history just by touch. He can similarly learn a person's history through physical contact. Its only weakness is if the object that Kaos tries to read has been demagnetized, removing any trace of its prior history, or is brand new without any previous owners. Kaos has exhibited various abilities in the following areas through psychometry: *'Cybersurgery': When he first touched Alita, Kaos read Daisuke Ido's experiences as a cyberphysician, although Ido had never worked on the cyborg body that Alita was actually using at that moment, the TUNED Body. This enabled Kaos to repair Alita after she had overloaded her lungs in an effort to save Koyomi. The experience of the surgery was so close to how Ido would have operated on her that Alita at first thought that it was him. However Ido's parental love for her was transformed into a romantic love by Kaos, something that he was not able to get over, although it was unrequited. .]] *'Hacking': After accessing a computer terminal in the Granite Inn, Kaos was able to determine its layout and flood all eight of Nova's erapape routes.Battle 48 When he tried to hack into the Ouroboros Program, his first attempt failed and his heart stopped, but he succeeded on a second attempt and was able to disrupt Nova's final dream scenario by appearing as Den. Kaos was later able to use the Agrippa Circuit computers and some reconfigured deckmen to help patch in the Combat TV broadcast of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals to the Scrapyard. *'Music': One of the objects psychometried by Kaos was a DX-7 digital synthesizer formerly owned by . In the original manga he sang a song from the album .The Mystery of Psychometry *'Tailoring': Kaos created a wedding dress by hand that was found by his team of molemen in the ruins. Enhanced durability: Depite apparently being physically frail, a condition he has had to deal with since birth,Battle 38 Kaos has proven to be quite resilient. He took a beating by Vector's cyborg thugs and despite having a pillory placed on him by Vector that bound one of his arms to his neck and rendered it useless, was able to survive in the Scrapyard for a year. Nearly a year later he was hit by a taxi and despite lying unattended for some time, did not sustain any serious injuries. As a child prior to Nova creating his slave unit to house Den, Kaos entering his Den personality also appeared to enhance his strength and durability, as he could seemingly break bones with ease as a young child, as shown in his earliest known manifestation of his Den personality, and again as he was in adolescence and savagely attacked Nova and his lab assistant. It is unknown if his enhanced strength is a mere product of just his adrenaline levels being heightened with anger, or if the strength is inherent to his physique and simply unlocked by the increased confidence of the Den personality. Weapons wielded by Kaos also seem to have enhanced durability, as in the case of the katana, Kaos easily slashes massive cyborgs in spite of the blade being forged in steel 1,000 years prior, and it seems unlikely that such a blade would not be damaged by such rigorous combat. Former Abilities .]] Combat: As a result of his frail physical condition, Kaos did not engage in hand to hand combat. However by using a katana belonging to the Japanese master Ryukisai Tachibana he could use the sword fighting style Hikida Kage-ryū via psychometry. He defeated a team of Desty Nova's cyborg ninjas, three of Vector's henchmen, and the cyborg swordmaster Pizmo, all without sustaining any injuries. Kaos' connection to Den enabled the latter to control his body and make use of his sword techniques, although Den was unable to defeat Alita. However after Geppa was killed during the game of Death Checkers forced upon Kaos by Nova X, the katana which he had been carrying was destroyed. It was subsequently recreated, but lost the history of its previous owner, thus rendering Kaos no longer able to use Hikida Kage-ryū. Enhanced senses: Kaos initially had different physical senses from normal humans: he can only see in and only hear and speak via . When he first met Koyomi she had to wear a special transceiver to communicate with him. A similar transceiver was also worn by Jasmine. However, after his ordeal with his father within the Granite Inn, this was shown to be apparently gone, as he surprised Alita by speaking vocally to her. History Kaos was born in the Scrapyard although his mother has never been mentioned. Jasmine knew him since he was a young boy and was part of the household. At one point Nova gave Kaos a caged bird which he wondered at and longed to touch. When its caged was opened though the bird flew away but was shot by a netman. Nova ridiculed his son's actions and pointed out that nothing that could fly was permitted below Tiphares, causing Kaos to be mad at himself. It was also at a young age when the Den aspect of Kaos' personality would sometimes seize him and drive him into a murderous rage. During one such incident he severely beat a man and broke his wrist, but after the rage dissipated he could not recall what had happened. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' ''Last Order'' GUNNM: Martian Memory References Category:Kaos Category:Characters Category:Males